


I Have Em Too

by ifyouwantto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantto/pseuds/ifyouwantto
Summary: You have a tough time accepting your body. Thankfully, Bokuto is there for you to lean on.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 30





	I Have Em Too

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto would definitely be so confused that you’re insecure omg. 
> 
> I made sure to make the reader as gender neutral as possible bc everyone needs Bo to comfort them <3

You’d think that with Bokuto practically worshipping the ground you walk on, you would love yourself even more. So, it was odd when you went through the whole school day quieter than usual, irritated and upset for reasons unknown to your boyfriend.

“Can I come over after school today? It’s been forever since we got to spend some quality snuggling time together!” Bokuto catches up behind you at the beginning of lunch time.

“Yeah, sure.” you reply simply, not wanting to snap at the poor boy who did nothing wrong.

He hadn’t done anything. He loved making you laugh, holding your hand in the halls to make your relationship known, and he loved that you felt comfortable talking to him about everything. Based off of that reply that clearly lacked enthusiasm, he gently held onto your shoulder to look you in the eyes.

“Is something wrong, y/n?”

The way his eyebrows raised in question and genuine concern, you couldn’t help but know that Bokuto is without a doubt, your one true love. You didn’t dare say it yet, though Bokuto accidentally confessed after he made you laugh uncontrollably on the bus ride home a few weeks into dating. Now, approximately 3 months later, you didn’t want to love anyone other than him.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now, Bo.” he smiled at the nickname you came up with for him. “Maybe I’ll be more comfy with it when we get to my house, okay?”

“Of course baby, don’t worry about it.” he slings his arm around you as he proudly walks past his classmates in the hallway, flaunting that he has “such a hot babe” on his hands.

The remainder of your classes flew by quickly once your boyfriend lifted your mood so effortlessly. The thoughts of your insecurities still lingered, but you awarded Bo with a cheek kiss, simply for being so cute, making him just as flustered as you were that time the week before when he dipped you in the hallway after a practice game during lunch. Long story short, the team walked out of the gym right when he slipped his hand up your shirt, and your tongues were entwined as he was pushed up against the locker. They all teased him for “being such a bottom” when it came to you.

The walk home after the bus ride was silent for the most part, holding hands as you admired the sunlight stretching along the tops of the trees, breathing in the cool, autumnal air.

“Are you still okay with talking to me about what had you so down earlier?” he inquired.

You take a deep breath and reply honestly, “It’s a bit out of my comfort zone, but sometimes, you just gotta say ‘fuck it’ and say whatever’s on your mind. I think I’ll take a shower first when we get home.”

“Okay, sounds good.” he smiles at you when he sees your house getting closer by the second.

You got into the shower, dimming the lights as far as you could, taking a deep breath and going under the steaming water, scrubbing off the grime from today’s sweat and emotionally taxing thoughts. No matter how hard you scrubbed, the streaks that ran past the back of your knees, the inside of your thighs, and even at your armpits were always something that would stay with you.

The ones you’ve had for the longest now faded into a paler colour as the initial red and purple faded. What was once youthful, unblemished skin, was now something that people said would decrease your worth. Something to be ashamed of since it meant you had ‘gotten fat’.

And standing beside a gorgeous, burly volleyball player most of the time, wasn’t helping you at all. Of course, you’re proud of him for working so hard to get to where he is, but fitting the body standard was something you could only wish of doing, while he was what people used as fitspo on pinterest.

You put on shorts and a tshirt, comfort over fashion as your puffy eyes were sure to be the topic of your first conversation when you walk into your room. Bokuto is sitting on your bed, legs crossed as he flips through a book you’re reading for english class with a perplexed look on his face.

“How are you supposed to read this and say what the author was thinking, when the author is probably dead, and never got to even write down the purpose before he died?” he questions as you laugh at his expression.

“Didn’t you know? I’m a medium. I see dead people.” you said in a spooky voice before continuing, “That means it’ll be super easy to just get into contact with the guy and have a quick conversation.”

“How did I not think of that?” he replied sarcastically as he looked up at your face, his smile fading into a frown before scorching down to the foot of the bed.

He grabs your hands in his, the sweet gesture making the tears pour back over your face at what you ever did to deserve this man.

“Baby,” he says in a hushed tone to soothe your sniffles, “what’s wrong?”

You let in a shaky breath before pouring everything out.

“Some days, I find a new purple line on my body, and I hate it. I have no idea why, but it just ruins my mood all the time. Like, on one hand, I know the stretch marks are there because I’m growing. I’m 17, for gods sake! But then I look at myself in the mirror and wonder if I gained weight, or if I just grew, so maybe I’m really getting ganglier, and I hate that I have the urge to check if anything changed every time I have to go to take a shower.” you sigh after the sentences all blended into one from the speed it was being said at.

“You’re insecure because of your stretch marks?” he asks, voice still soft.

You nod your head as you sit next to him on the edge of your bed, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Is that it? I love your body no matter what, but that’s because you’re beautiful to me all the time. But you don’t like them because you think it means your body is changing in a _bad way_?”

“Not just that, I guess.” you sigh. “If I tell you the other reason you’ll make fun of me or think I’m stupid.”

“Remember that one time in kindergarten when I had to write the answer to 2+3 on the board and drew a hand instead of 5, because everyone was showing me five fingers?” he reminds you. “I’m pretty sure your feelings aren’t as stupid as 5 year old me.” he smiles as you finally laugh and dabs away the tears threatening to spill out of your eyes.

“Well. I just... ugh” you think of how to word it. “You’re hot, okay?” you blurt out.

“Flattery won’t get you out of this, sweetheart.” he jokes.

“Ugh! You know what I mean!” you playfully nudge his shoulder. “Whenever I feel especially insecure, I take one look at you and wish I looked better _for_ you. You’re hot, not just your face, but as in you are built like an upside down triangle. You have legs people would kill for, and I feel _less deserving_ to be with you if I’m gaining weight along with all of the marks.” you look back up at him in confusion when he takes off his uniform shirt.

“Bokuto! What the fuck are you doing?!” you look at him annoyed and flustered as you look directly at his toned torso.

“Look!” he points to the sides of his pecs and his shoulder blades. “I have em too. Theyre a bit faded in these spots, but the ones here,” he lifts his arm to point at his biceps and under his armpit, revealing similar, more purpley lines splayed across. “I saw them a few weeks ago, and I got excited. It means I’m getting stronger. Plus, they look super badass! Like, purple lightning bolts on my chest are you kidding me?!” he exclaims.

“They are pretty cool.” you subconsciously trace against the longest mark along his right pec.

“And I bet yours are too, y/n.” he smiles.

You stand and bunch the shorts up to reveal the lines that ran up the inside of your thighs. “I have some here,” you twist your leg and point at the ones behind your knees, “I got these ones when I was like 13. Briefly thought I was dying.” you giggle with him.

His hand slowly goes up to your leg, tracing your stretch marks the same that you did with his. The attention he gave you was so heart warming, that you put your free hand behind his head and leaned in to give him a firm and lingering kiss on the lips.

You disconnect from him before he got too overexcited and go to your drawers to find an old shirt he gave you a while ago. You threw it at him playfully. “Dont want my parents to come home and wonder what a half naked man is doing in my bed.” you scoff as he pouts, still complying to put on the shirt.

“Thank you for making me feel better.” you tell him when he finished adjusting and shaking out his hair from the friction the shirt caused.

“No problem. I’m here for you, no matter what. Now,” he lets go of your hand and stands up quickly, “We will be watching a cutesy movie together before you force me to do my homework like you always do. And, you have to tell me where you keep your blankets again because I always forget.” he demands.

You chuckle at his ability to make you laugh after the most stressful situations, which makes the next few words flow out so smoothly,

“I love you, Bo.”

His jaw drops before he got all giddy again.

“Really?? I love you too, y/n! Oh my god, you don’t know how happy that just made me! I love you! I love you! I looove you!” he punctuated every profession with a wet kiss on each cheek before planting one final passionate one against your giggling lips.

He was truly the sun to your moon.


End file.
